The present invention, which originates from the PIERRE FABRE Dermatological and Cosmetological Center, relates to new cosmetic formulations in which the active principle or principles are present in heterogeneous suspension within a hydroalcoholic gel in the form of microgranules or microparticles.
The active principle consists essentially of a long-acting caffeine metal carboxylate, advantageously in combination with Vitamin E or a derivative thereof.
According to the state of the prior art, slenderizing preparations consisted of hydroalcoholic translucent gels of homogeneous appearance. In accordance with the present invention, the entirely new and long-acting active principle is visualized, i.e., appears, in the slenderizing composition in the form of heterogeneously-distributed microgranules or microparticles which are totally insoluble or at best relatively insoluble, i.e., poorly soluble, in the hydroalcoholic gel.